Rancor
Rancor is a wandering adventurer/warrior and an offensive hero in Overwatch. He is made for hit-and-run attacks via his abilities, dodge stuns & headshots with his passive, and cut down the opposition with his ultimate, R&T Mode. Bio Rancor is a wandering warrior who defends the weak, and fights those he deems worthy of a duel with him. Rancor Units were once used to help combat the Omnic threat. However, as omnics themselves, humanity destroyed or shelved them after the Omnic Crisis, both out of fear, and to prevent them from getting taken over by Anubis. However, a few( at least five) were kept in deep storage, after the Omnic Crisis, in Numbani. They were used as a last resort, as Rancor units were hyper-aggressive to the point of self-destruction. They were also merciless and mercilessly efficient, as they would kill or destroy those they considered "weak" or "obsolete" due to a specialized program called "Blade Logic 967". One awoke, much to the dismay of the entire city of Numbani. It wasn't violent, but it actually was helpful, as it helped the elderly cross the street, carry groceries, and generally respected and helped everyone. Over time, it gained Numbani's trust. But all at once, the other Rancor units awoke, and went on a rampage, attacking everything. Rancor, with the help of the local police force, Orisa, and Lucio, destroyed the other Rancor units, one by one. Rancor was treated like a hero. But, he felt something missing. He missed the Art of Combat. He left Numbani a couple of weeks later, to find opponents worthy of his blade. Rancor Units will fight until near death, and will either execute their opponents(this Rancor doesn't do that), or if defeated, will do one task of the victor's choosing. Gameplay Rancor uses his weapon, passive, speed, melee attacks, and ability combos to deal lots of burst damage. Use Blade Dash to engage and disengage, and Knockblast is useful for disengaging close-range Heroes, like Reinhardt and Reaper. Abilities Passive: Aerodynamic Evasive Maneuvers Rancor can roll 3 meters in any direction when a movement key is tapped twice. Weapons Left Click: TM-20 Rapid Gauss Pistol: A small rapid-fire pistol with 60 shots in the clip that fires 2 shots per second, dealing 30 dps. Right Click: Draco Blade: a blade attached to Rancor's left forearm. This blade does a left-right slash attack that deal 75 damage and heals Rancor for 75 Health. Abilities Blade Dash 5 second cooldown per Charge This propels Rancor 4 meter forward and deals 125 damage to anything caught in his path, and stuns them for 3 seconds. Heals for 75 Health on hit. Stores 3 Charges. Flash Grenade 7 second Cooldown Launch a fast projectile that explodes on impact, dealing 60 damage, and blinding enemies caught in the blast for 3 seconds. Knockblast 3 Second Cooldown Release a blast of Gauss Energy, knocking every enemy player near you back 3 meters, dealing 50 damage, and stunning enemies hit for 2 seconds. Ultimate: Rip And Tear Mode Ult. Anouncement: "Targets Aquired"! Become near-invulnerable (except for Sleep Dart or Stuns), reduce all cooldowns to one second, and buff all damage by 75% for 10 seconds. Can only use melee and speed is increased by 175%.